Encaje Negro
by funnyanimegirl
Summary: Una tela sencilla y común, le demostrará a Ichigo que tiene hormonas, ¿quieres saber cómo?
1. Día 1: Visión

¡Hola!

Cuanto tiempo sin leerlas y leerme... algunas me conocerán, otro tanto estarán enojadas por mis escasas actualizaciones, otras ni siquiera me han de conocer...en fin.

Digamos que estoy tratando de regresar al negocio de los fics... O_O

Antes de continuar, quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que me enviaron un mensaje preguntando por mi estado de salud; para mi fue una grata sorpresa saber que amigas de este portal se hayan enterado de lo que estaba pasando conmigo y que tomaran el tiempo de expresar su interés por mí. Se me acaban las palabras, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Y como se darán cuenta, pues ya ando dando lata nuevamente.

Este mini-fic es el pago de un apuesta que tengo pendiente con Ela (conocida aquí como JaNy). Después de los tres cortos capítulos, procederé a mostrarles lo que es el regalo para ella por su pasado cumpleaños.

Si notan que este escrito no cumple con sus expectativas… ¡pues díganmelo!, he perdido forma, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo haya escrito con cariño.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Resumen: Una tela sencilla y común, le demostrará a Ichigo que tiene hormonas, ¿quieres saber cómo?_

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo & Cía. La historia la hago sin fines lucrativos.**

**ENCAJE NEGRO**

_**Ciudad**__** de Karakura.**_

_**Lunes 24 de mayo.**_

_**17:07 horas.**_

_**DÍA 1: Visión.**_

Hace tan sólo cinco minutos seguía refunfuñando por la mala suerte que llevaba a cuestas. Ser shinigami sustituto era una gran responsabilidad que cualquiera valoraría, claro, siempre y cuando supiera en que consiste dicho oficio. Desde ciertos puntos de vista, era admirable que brindara su tiempo para tan noble labor, encaminar a las almas de los recién fallecidos; sin embargo, no todo podía ser tan fácil. Siempre existían los sacrificios. Para poder cumplir con la encomienda de la Sociedad de Almas, debía tomar prestado de su tiempo como estudiante y ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias.

"_¿Sufriendo las consecuencias?"_

Sí y no.

Con su mirada fija en aquel punto que encontró _interesante _seguía preguntándose si realmente estaba sufriendo ante aquella escena.

En teoría, él ya debería estar descansando plácidamente en la comodidad de su casa; no obstante, la paulatina caída de sus calificaciones y las imposiciones de su profesora lo obligaban a estar hasta esas horas en la escuela preparatoria, tomando clases extra para nuevamente nivelarse a los alumnos de alto rendimiento. Para su fortuna y no menguar más a su ya humillado orgullo, sus compañeros Chad, Inoue e Ishida también estaban en ese instante compartiendo la misma aula. No sólo ellos se encontraban en el recinto, también estaba ella, aunque eso no era una sorpresa sabiendo la calidad de estudiante que era.

La novedad es que Rukia tuviera el interés que ahora mostraba al tratar de resolver un problema de matemáticas.

Y él, Ichigo Kurosaki, estaba sentado en su pupitre con la menor intención de solucionarlo.

Con un leve sonrojo, se cercioró que sus compañeros no lo descubrieran en su tan delicada tarea. Una vez más tragó saliva; cerrando el puño izquierdo con mayor fuerza y recargando su cabeza en su mano derecha tratando de simular su vista, nuevamente dirigió su mirada hacia al frente. Debía admitir que Rukia era una chica hermosa, pero en su pose actual, la notaba mucha más atrayente.

Para él era inevitable no mirarla; con perfección, detalló el movimiento de las piernas femeninas; ahora la derecha estaba delante de la izquierda quedando levemente flexionada. Ichigo se ruborizó con mayor intensidad. Las cualidades de la shinigami eran varias, lo aceptaba, incluso el carácter temperamental de la mujer formaban parte del imán que ya había analizado con anterioridad; sin embargo, hablando físicamente, la pelinegra bien podría presumir de dos grandes cualidades; y no, no se refería a las delanteras formas anatómicas femeninas.

Una pequeña gota de sudor recorrió el costado de su rostro, si bien el clima era caluroso, el hombrecillo de cabellera naranja sudaba más por lo que sus ojos observaban a gran pincelada. Las extremidades inferiores de Rukia ameritaban el momento de tensión que estaba viviendo. Una gran incógnita surgió en sus pensamientos, una pregunta que despertaba su curiosidad masculina, curiosidad que sólo sería alimentada si él lograra…

"_¿Tocarlas?"_

Así disiparía algunas dudas.

"_¿Cómo será su piel?"_

Aparentemente era tersa

"_Pero yo…"_

Una diminuta bocanada de aire aumentó su nerviosismo.

Él era hombre y el hecho de que no estuviera tras las mujeres como la gran mayoría de sus compañeros, no significaba que estuviera totalmente ciego ante los encantos de las féminas y mucho menos que careciera de aquel instinto masculino que le gritaba a los cuatro vientos que Rukia Kuchiki causó el nacimiento de una extraña sensación, de un deseo.

"_¿Deseo?"_

...

"_¡Mierda!"_

Una cosa es que apreciara las piernas de su compañera y otra muy diferente que él la deseara como mujer.

Esta idea no consiguió distraerlo del todo; para él, inconscientemente, era un quehacer importante, así que, con una taquicardia acompañada con el aumento de sus respiraciones nuevamente vio a su _distracción. _

De verdad que era inevitable.

Rukia quien se había comprometido a desempeñar el papel de una auténtica estudiante y no poner en vergüenza el gran apellido del cual era portadora; se encontraba discutiendo algunos puntos del fastidioso problema de matemáticas con las profesora. Ya llevaba un buen rato en ello, incluso ya estaba cansada al estar de pie delante del escritorio de la institutora al grado de que prácticamente su tronco estaba recargado en el mueble, resaltando de esta manera su trasero hacia el lado de sus compañeros.

Pero todos estaban concentrados en sus ocupaciones y no se daban el tiempo de admirar el espectáculo que ofrecía la shinigami, salvo uno.

Y ella ignoraba lo que le estaba causando a éste.

De haberlo sabido, hubiera preferido seguir arrastrado el título de 'mala estudiante'.

¿En qué momento comenzó a jugar con la pluma? Ichigo seguía prefiriendo concentrar toda su atención a la ojivioleta o lo que ella le mostrara. Con la punta del bolígrafo comenzó a golpetear la mesilla del pupitre; cualquiera que lo viera, pensaría que se encontraba en verdaderos aprietos al no hallar como resolver su problema; sin embargo, esa realidad se encontraba muy alejada de los pensamientos del pelinaranjo.

Más tensión.

Hasta desesperación.

"_¿Pero a qué?"_

Uno de los tantos golpes que daba al pupitre cobró mayor fuerza y sucedió algo inevitable.

Un ruido no estrepitoso, pero lo suficiente para distraer a los presentes del salón de clases, hizo que todos voltearan hacia Ichigo quien había tirado sus libretas y lapiceros.

—Lo siento… —sin más, con movimientos discretos se dispuso a alzar sus cosas.

Ichigo, agradeciendo al viento que entraba por la ventana para mermar su vergüenza, se agachó para cumplir su cometido; y desde ese punto, percibió que su pequeño incidente no fue la gran cosa, pues sus compañeros habían vuelto a su faena. Examinó a cada uno de ellos, incluyendo a Rukia. Sin pensarlo, los siguientes tres segundos cambiarían su vida.

…

Una fuerte brisa se hizo presente en el aula.

…

Él quedó atónito, sus ojos reflejaban el azoramiento de sus pensamientos.

Un temblor en sus piernas impedía que se pusiera de pie.

Después de todo, era justificable que se encontrara en tan penosa situación.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Se preguntaba una y otra vez si lo que había visto era real o únicamente producto de su imaginación.

¿Qué había sido eso? Se formuló otra vez la pregunta.

"_¿Encaje negro?"_

Su sorpresa aumentaba.

"_¿Ella usa encaje negro?"_

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Encontrarse con una braga que su principal decoración fuera un odioso Chappy? Conociéndola, esa idea era razonable. Rukia era capaz de utilizar esas prendas. Pero lo que vio superaba cualquier imaginación que haya tenido hasta ese momento.

Otro ruido la obligó a voltear hacia su compañero y se encontró con un pelinaranjo boquiabierto.

Él observó como la distancia con Rukia disminuía. Su corazón se aceleró. Ella se había dado cuenta.

—¿Qué miras?

La imponente pregunta no ayudó en nada a sus nervios, pronto su reputación estaría en los suelos.

—Yo… —balbuceó afligido.

—Contesta Ichigo —exigió la pelinegra.

La hora de la verdad había llegado.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**_Notas de la autora: _**¿Les gustó? deseo que sí. espero sus comentarios


	2. Día 2: Desahogo

¡Hola!

wow!

Me asombran por la grata respuesta que tuvo este primer capítulo; muchas gracias por sus mensajes, de verdad. También quiero agradecer a todas aquellas persona que leyeron el capítulo anterior, a todas, a todas... A TODAS... les envío un fuerte abrazo y un beso.

Ahora si... las dejo leer!

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

******Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo & Cía. La historia la hago sin fines lucrativos.**  


_**Ciudad de Karakura.**_

_**Miércoles 26 de mayo.**_

_**23:19 horas.**_

_**DÍA 2: Desahogo.**_

El ambiente era acalorado, aún estando en plena noche y con fuertes vientos; la transpiración de su cuerpo recorría la piel incesantemente, muestra fiel de lo que estaba viviendo. Se retorció de forma abrupta sobre su cama. El diminuto grano de raciocinio que le quedaba se preguntaba repetidamente por qué estaba haciendo esto, en qué momento había caído en esta pequeña tentación. ¿Era tan frágil como la gran mayoría de sus congéneres masculinos?

Pero lo que estaba realizando era necesario, casi indispensable.

Un gruñido casi silencioso se escuchó en la habitación; la imagen vista un día anterior llegó a su mente una vez más y todo parecía que se quedaría establecida por largo tiempo. Esa era la causa de su aflicción, del tormento que lo victimaba vigorosamente. Pero de tan sólo remembrar la apariencia de _esa_ piel seguramente firme, de las líneas dibujadas por los pliegues de los glúteos femeninos y de aquella tela negruzca; originaban y aumentaban el _pequeño_ regodeo que experimentaba.

Todo había sido culpa de ese viento _inquieto _que jugó con la pequeña falda de la shinigami.

Y de la suerte que tuvo al tirar sus cosas en el momento oportuno.

Continuó con su trabajo de saciar aquella _hambre _generada de tan fantástica _visión. _Sobre su costado derecho y con una premura desesperada, su mano cubrió nuevamente su virilidad que ya se encontraba rígida. Subía y bajaba con un ritmo medianamente veloz cubriendo desde la base hasta la punta. Sus ojos fuertemente cerrados enfatizaban en su rostro una mueca de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo, ¿cómo era posible que pudiera sentir ambas cosas de forma simultánea?

Las maravillas enigmáticas de la naturaleza humana, algo difícilmente de comprender.

La sensación de hormigueo que hasta ese instante únicamente surcaba en el área pélvica, ahora se extendía poco a poco en todo su cuerpo siguiendo el camino de la columna vertebral llegando hasta la nuca.

"_Su piel…"_

Inconscientemente oprimió con mayor fuerza su miembro, a la vez que el ritmo de los movimientos ascendentes y descendentes de su mano aumentó frenéticamente con la intención de querer satisfacer _su minúsculo episodio de depravación._

A final de cuentas estaba en su derecho.

Esa imagen que inundaba su mente era su aliciente.

Sudor, movimientos extraños, pensamientos enmarañados, necesidades insólitas, todo aquello acumulados en un sólo ser.

"_Rukia…"_

Si las sensaciones anteriores las consideraba insoportables, ahora no sabía como describir lo que percibía en su cuerpo y en su mente. Con un gruñido mucho más sonoro, culminó de _vaciar _aquel _pesar _inquietante que arrastró por dos tortuosos días.

Se sintió aliviado, satisfecho, pero con cierto sabor amargo.

Debía agradecer la ausencia de Kon, estaba completamente seguro que éste se encontraba en la habitación de sus hermanas, Yuzu debió haberlo llevado a ese lugar. Con un sonrojado rostro y un ligero agotamiento se reacomodó en su cama; lanzó un suspiro, debía admitir que por muy _vergonzoso_ que fuera lo acaecido con él momentos atrás, el resultado fue un literal desahogo. De alguna manera Rukia fue la que provocó este _inusual evento_, pero de forma indirecta, también lo calmó.

El lunes pasado fue un día difícil, no sólo porque estuvo más tiempo en la escuela, sino que también tuvo que atravesar un bochornoso suceso del cual apenas salió librado; sin embargo, estaba sufriendo las consecuencias y que mejor muestra que lo que acababa de suceder.

—_Contesta Ichigo —exigió la pelinegra._

_La hora de la verdad había llegado. _

_¿Cómo debía salir de esta circunstancia?_

—_¡Ichigo! —la voz de la pequeña shinigami resonó más enérgica._

—_Es que…—miró atentamente como su compañera se inclinó quedando así al mismo nivel que él —yo…—titubeó —yo vi…—¿le diría la verdad? ¿Acaso estaba loco?_

—_(…)_

—_Yo vi…_

_Rukia se cansó y acercando su rostro al del pelinaranjo, le susurró prácticamente al oído._

—_Si te preocupa esta herida —le señaló una lesión reciente que se hallaba al costado externo de su rodilla izquierda —no me la hizo ningún hollow —afirmó —yo misma me la causé en un descuido en la clase de deportes._

_Parpadeaba acérrimamente. La propia Rukia lo redimió de cualquier explicación._

_Con dificultad, recobró la tranquilidad, se levantó al igual que la shinigami._

—_De acuerdo... —con esa frase lerda, el hombrecillo dio por terminado el incidente._

Uno de los peores sustos que pasó en su vida.

Lo inquietante de todo es que Rukia era la desencadenante de esta _nueva _faceta llena de incertidumbres.

Fogosas incertidumbres.

¿Fue correcto lo que hizo?

Era muy normal que un joven a su edad pasara por esos acontecimientos; moralmente podría ser mal visto, pero por naturaleza era justificable; y a nadie tenía que rendirle cuentas; era algo muy suyo, y si tenía que recibir reprimendas, eso únicamente le correspondía a él mismo.

¿Debía sentirse culpable?

Para sorpresa de él, no, no se sentía culpable. No obstante era lastimero, le hubiera encantado _desahogarse _con ella y no conformarse con este acto, he ahí el porque de ese extraño sabor amargo. Una sorpresa mayor, tenía la sensación de que por primera vez estaba siendo sincero, por lo menos en cuanto al tema de las mujeres.

Se revolvió dentro de su cama; acaba de decidir que borraría cualquier indicio que revelara lo sucedido con él a la mañana siguiente, muy temprano; lo mejor era tratar de dormir, sólo esperaba que no tuviera un sueño similar como el de la noche anterior, porque de ser así, era definitivo que no podría descansar; Rukia no lo dejaría dormir. Ya estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, pero hubo algo que lo alertó. Tenues golpes se hicieron sonar en la puerta de su habitación.

Tensionado, actuó con rapidez, se sentó en el borde de la cama; iba a responder al llamado cuando de repente entró la persona que lo buscaba.

—¡Rukia! —aterrorizado —¿qué haces aquí?

La pelinegra casi sin tomar en cuenta el estado anímico del shinigami sustituto, terminó por cerrar la puerta. Como era de esperarse ya llevaba puesta su pijama que era un camisón sencillo, pero con una característica a resaltar; aunque la prenda pareciera infantil, el largo de ésta apenas llegaba a la mitad de los muslos. El clima lo ameritaba.

Desde luego que Ichigo no pasó por alto esta característica. Las manos del muchacho cubrieron con la ayuda de una sabana la entrepierna; esto no podía estar pasando, no debía estar pasando.

Nuevamente un momento incomodo, respiración agitada, sudoración nerviosa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —ahora él exigía una respuesta.

—Vine únicamente a dejarte esto —se acercó al escritorio del joven donde colocó una charola con la cena que se supone Ichigo debió haber consumido aquella noche.

—No era necesario… —habló con temor.

—A tus hermanas y a mí nos preocupó que ayer y hoy no quisieras cenar, por eso decidí traerte la comida.

—Te repito que no era necesario —desvió la mirada — de todos modos te lo agradezco.

Nadie habló más.

Un par de minutos después, nadie se dignaba a hablar. A Ichigo se le hizo raro que Rukia permaneciera tan quieta, aún con miedo, volteó a mirarla y la encontró muy concentrada viendo algo…

—¡¿Qué ves? —chilló alterado.

—(…)

—¡Maldita Rukia!, ¿qué estás viendo? —cerró sus piernas lo más que pudo.

—¿Qué escondes en las manos Ichigo? —se aproximó al muchacho sin perder de vista el bulto que ocultaba el muchacho.

—¡Aléjate! —gritó.

Rukia se asombró por la actitud de su amigo, ¿qué había de malo en que ella preguntara? ¿De verdad Ichigo era tan retrasado mental que no tenía la capacidad de responderle de forma tranquila? Si bien quería él que ella no se enterara, pues se lo hubiera dicho así de fácil y asunto arreglado, no era necesario llegar a gritar.

Pero conociéndolo, pedía mucho; lo más prudente era dejar las cosas como estaban.

—Pues quédate con tu _cosa_... —no encontró la palabra adecuada, así que soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió —mañana bajas a cenar porque tus hermanas y yo no somos tus sirvientas, si te quedas con hambre es muy tu problema —habló con indiferencia mientras caminaba a la salida.

—Zorra… —murmuró.

Se apaciguó cuando la vio dejar su recamara, relajó una vez más su cuerpo.

Este problema debía resolverlo, ¿pero cómo? Sería una tontería decir que era necesario separarse de ella, pues para comenzar vivían bajo el mismo techo, además estaba esa advertencia hecha por el líder del clan Kuchiki y no estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a un hermano enfurecido por no haber cuidado a la hermana de éste.

¿Evitarla?

¿Cómo?

Volvería a caer en una tarea imposible.

Aunque era lo idóneo, tenía muy presente que si comenzaba por esforzarse en dejar de fantasear con la menuda Rukia, sería el mejor inicio. También seria necesario, casi urgente, rezarles a todos los dioses para que la suerte le sonriera y que la vida dejara de exponerlo a la chica, y más cuando ésta poseyera ropa _peculiar. _

No quería estar de nuevo en un evento donde Rukia fuera la protagonista y él un ferviente espectador.

Sería su acabose.

—Ichigo… —la ojivioleta entró abruptamente a la habitación —¿mañana tenemos clase de natación?

"_¡Jodida suerte!"_

Ni rezándole a los dioses se libraría de ella.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **_Cuando se necesita... a desahogarse! hahahahahahahahaha -pobre Ichigo-

Espero que no les haya parecido grotesco este capítulo, obviamente esa no es mi intención, yo sólo pretendí exponer a un Ichigo común frente a un "problema" que bien lo puede atormentar de esta manera.

Nuevamente agradezco sus mensajes, quisiera escribir sus nick (como ya lo estaba haciendo), pero aunque no lo crean... me mareo (?) O_O, de verdad... se los juro... me mareo... T_T, pero a al próxima pondré a mi secretaria (Mónica que tiene diarrea) a que ella los escriba.

Les dejo un chiste muy al estilo IchiRuki, auqnue no sale Ichigo... ustedes lean!

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_El par de hermanos Kuchiki se encontraban en su departamento…_

—Hermano, ¿podrías arreglar la gotera de la llave del baño? —pidió atentamente la pelinegra.

—¡Ubícate Rukia! —habló con fastidio el hombre —¡No soy plomero!

Cinco minutos después.

—Byakuya, ¿podrías pintar la pared?

—¡Ubícate Rukia! —la miró firmemente —¡No soy pintor!

Cinco minutos más tarde.

—Hermano, ¿podrías arreglar la luz de la cocina?

—¡Ubícate Rukia! —exclamó con enojo —¡No soy electricista!

Al día siguiente en la noche, Byakuya regresó muy cansado, sólo esperaba que su hermana Rukia ya tuviera lista la cena. Al entrar a su hogar, se percató que la pared estaba pintada, que la luz de la cocina ya se encontraba encendida, fue rápidamente al baño y ya no halló gotera alguna.

—¿Quién hizo todo esto? —miró extrañado a la ojivioleta —¿contrataste a alguien?

—¿Recuerdas al vecino del departamento de arriba… Kurosaki Ichigo… el de cabellos anaranjados? —preguntó la chica.

—Sí…

—Bueno… le pedí a él que arreglara todo.

—¿Cuánto te cobró?

—Es que… —dudó un poco —me dio a elegir dos formas de pago. Uno donde yo le hiciera un pastel de chocolate con fresas o… —bajó el tono de voz —la segunda forma de pago era que le regalara una tarde de pasión donde hubiera lujuria desenfrenada.

—¡¿Cómo se atreve? —gritó, pero aún conservando la calma —¿Te sobró pastel?

Rukia lo mira seriamente.

—¡Ubícate hermano… no soy repostera!

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Hahahahahahahaha

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo, se cuidan mucho!


End file.
